


Dance With Me

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pack Feels, Peter is sweet and fluffy, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its senior prom, the highlight of her high school career, and Lydia Martin is absolutely miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of Pydia feels... like seriously,a LOT.

Its senior prom, the highlight of her high school career, and Lydia Martin is absolutely miserable.

Lydia prides herself in being a social butterfly. In being the center of attention. Of being the queen bee of the school that everyone bows down to at the flash of her flawless smile.

But tonight she feels like none of those things. She feels shy and awkward and most of all lonely. It’s a feeling she can’t shake at all and the feeling only increases when she catches site of Jackson, looking perfect and handsome, his arms around Danny as they sway in time to the soft music that filters throughout the gym. Love looks good on Jackson, Lydia admits even as her heart is breaking all over again.

She takes a breath and shakes herself out of her thoughts and tries to muster up the most convincing smile she can manage and begins to make her way around the gymnasium.

Her dress billows around her as she walks but also clings in all the right places, the soft peach material playing with the natural hue of her skin. At one point, earlier in the night, Erica had commented that Lydia looked like the Siren of someone’s dream before being whisked away onto the dance floor by Body and Isaac.

She thinks now that she doesn’t feel like a Siren at all. Even with the compliments and people fawning over her she can’t help but feel her heart sink. She suddenly wishes she was at home, curled up on her bed watching Gossip Girl.

Surrounded by the laughing and smiling faces of her classmates, of the Pack, she just feels completely out of place. But she knows if she leaves now the pack would be suspicious, so instead of heading for the door she heads to the tables and chairs that are spaced out around the edges of the dance floor and plops down into one of the sheer fabric wrapped chairs. It’s a relief and without another thought Lydia toes off her heeled sandals and resigns herself to propping her elbows on the table and sips at the overly sweet punch that Stiles, bless him, places in front of her before he scuttles off to the dance floor to bust a move with Scott, Allison throwing her head back with shrill laughter at the sight of them.

The songs begin to blend together and Lydia finds herself growing bored. She politely declines the different pack member’s offers to get her to dance. Isaac looks crestfallen when she turns him down and earns a less than subtle growl from Erica who comes to the golden pups rescue and tugs him back to the dance floor where she quickly sandwiches him between herself and Boyd. Lydia smiles at the three of them, glad that they could make their seriously complicated relationship work out.

The smile slips from her face when the bitter tang of jealously starts to muddle her thoughts. It makes her wonder why Jackson wasn’t so willing to work things out. Why he wouldn’t try being with her _and_ Danny, when it obviously works so well for the trio of betas before her.

The answer rings clearly in her head: she only loved Jackson like that. She could never love Danny the way she had Jackson, and Danny she knew would never ever humor the idea. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac loved one another full heartedly. It wasn’t just the boys loving Erica. It was them loving one another as fiercely as Erica loved them.

Lydia sets her plastic cup down onto the table with too much force that it sloshes over the rim, but she can’t be bothered to care.

Tears begin to prickle the corners of her eyes and she shoves herself up from the table. She _has_ to get out of there before she causes a scene and ruins everyone else’s night.

Lydia bends to pick up her shoes when something catches her eye. Startled she stands gaping.

Derek is there.

Derek is there, sliding up behind Stiles and pulling his back up snuggly to his chest. Stiles positively melts into the warm body, a megawatt smile splitting his face in half.

It breaks Lydia’s heart to know she’s the only one who doesn’t have someone tonight.

The first tear breaks free as she turns, fully intending to leave her stupid shoes, and comes face to face; or rather face to _sternum_ with Peter. She takes a step back with a startled gasp.

“What are you doing here?” She asks out of curiosity, eyeing him up and down. The soft fairy lights that are strung by the hundred all the gym cast shadows and golden illuminations over him and she finds herself staring.

Peter smirks at her and holds out a box, containing a single peach color rose. It matches her dress perfectly and only makes her more confused, if possible.

When she doesn’t take the offered flower he huffs the tiniest of laughs and leans around her and places the box next to her forgotten drink then holds out his hand to her.

“Dance with me.” The request is quiet, almost hesitant. She wants to say no, too many bad memories poisoning her thoughts of Peter Hale. But as she looks at his hand and then up at him, something about him makes it hard to say no. Hard enough that the venerability she sees in his face makes it impossible to say no.

She nods and places her palm in his and he leads her out onto the floor as the song changes to a slow, almost mournful melody. He doesn’t say anything about her lack of shoes, just chuckles when he sees her bare feet with light pink toe nails, and then toes his own shoes off and kicks them to the edge of the floor where not as many people will trip over them.

It awkward at first, with Peter’s hand on her waist as they sway to the music. But after a few moments she finds herself relaxing into his touch.

When Peter draws her in closer she doesn’t resist, instead she closes the gap between them and lays her head on her chest.

He stills for a moment, and Lydia can _feel_ him looking at her in disbelief, but then he starts to move again and she smiles.

Her eyes close and she has to admit that being this close to Peter, dancing as closely and intimately like they are, it feels nice. She startles a little when she feels a hand petting her hair, but doesn’t pull away. It makes her glad she’d worn her hair down for prom.

“You look so beautiful tonight, Lydia.” Peter murmurs, nosing against her hair and sighs. The corners of her mouth quirk up and she nuzzles against his chest. In his arms, and letting the warmth seeping from his body wash over her, she suddenly feels exhausted and weighed down.

“Why are you here?” She finds herself asking, her eyes feeling too heavy to even try and open.

He chuckles, his breath warm and moist against her temple. “Because I couldn’t stand to see you in pain.”

A few months ago Lydia would have snapped at him that he had no problems seeing her _in pain_ when he attacked her on the lacrosse field. But then again, a few months ago she would have never let him be three feet near her let alone touch her.

Instead Lydia smiles and pulls back enough to look at him. They stand unmoving now  just looking at each other, soft smiles on their faces.

Lydia doesn’t know what _this_ means, what this sudden shift between them is. But she’s hoping that it doesn’t stop. She hopes that they can figure it out and put a name to it.

For now though, she lays her head against his chest and lets him put his arms around her, and they dances.

She’s happy and completely oblivious to how Peter watcher her with a smile still on his face.

He’s happy and completely oblivious to how the Pack is watching the both of them with smiles on all their faces.

The pack is happy, and safe.

So they do the only thing that they can do at a prom. They dance, and they live life, and make it the best night of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes it. Because if you don't then it'll make me cry and I have a horrible flu and I've already cried a lot today. *lip wobbles*


End file.
